


Wet t-shirt night at the Talon

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your lucky day Lex Luthor - written for the Moment In Time challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet t-shirt night at the Talon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to alee for the beta and to Alax for the picture that inspired it.

  
The Talon was packed.

  
Lex walked across the crowded coffee house, and sat down at his usual table, which had miraculously remained free. He politely greeted Mindy, the waitress, and ordered a cappuccino. As he sat back and straightened his jacket, he noted that most of the patrons were female.

  
Mindy smiled as she placed his order on the table before him.

  
"What's the occasion?" Lex asked as he lifted the small cup to his lips.

  
"Didn't you read the marquee?" she asked. Her voice sounded overly cheerful, Lex thought.

  
Lex quirked a brow, and shook his head. Just at that moment a murmur, and then a hushed silence fell over the crowd. Lana stepped onto a small raised stage near the back of the coffee house. She smiled brightly and held a microphone up to her mouth.

  
"Wow, what a turn-out." A cheer from the crowd obscured the rest of her sentence. When it died down Lana continued. "This is how it works, for those of you who don't know; each of our wonderful volunteers will come out," a particularly rowdy bunch near Lex cheered again. Lana laughed and waited for them to finish. "You'll each get a chance to bid on their apparel," Lex could have sworn Lana said that last word in a suggestive manner. He shuddered. "The highest bidder will win the prize; remember it's for a good cause."

  
Lex grabbed Mindy's arm just as she walked away. "What is she talking about?"

  
Mindy looked away from the stage long enough to answer the question. "Wet t-shirt night: you bid, and if you win, you get to take the shirt off the guy's back."

  
Lex scoffed in disbelief then turned to see who the first victim would be. A blonde-haired teen stepped onto the small stage, and sure enough he was clad only in a white wet t-shirt and blue jeans. Lex shook his head and ordered another cappuccino.

  
The crowd hollered and whistled as Lana announced that Brad had played first string on last season's Smallville High football team. Brad grinned brightly at that, and turned around to show the obviously very interested audience his stuff.

  
Several bids later, Brad went to Mrs. Hardy, the wife of Carl, the plant nightshift supervisor. She happily stepped up to the job of removing his wet shirt.

  
Lex chuckled into his fist, and decided this was too amusing to pass up. Despite the mountain of paperwork waiting for him on his desk, Lex remained seated, not wanting to miss out on the spectacle.

  
Healthy bids were made for each of the participants that stepped up to the stage. Lex toyed with the notion of bidding a few times. It had been quite some time since he'd last touched a young nubile male body. He envisioned the amusement to be had at the expense of the decidedly shockable audience. He almost put in a bid twice until finally, he shrugged and vowed that the next guy to get up on that stage would be bought by him.

  
The crowd cheered loudly as Lana announced the next victim. It was Clark, and Lex had to laugh at his own capricious timing. Although he had only promised in his head, a small remnant of sanity reminded him that a promise made to one's self was easily broken, Lex still put his hand up when the bidding started.

  
Up on stage Clark played at enjoying this display. The wet t-shirt clung lovingly to his chest, and Lex looked around to find that many arms had shot up. He looked back over at Clark to find that his friend appeared less and less comfortable as the prices were called out.

  
"Five hundred dollars," Lex called out. The hush that fell over the audience was complete. Lex almost cringed when almost ever female in the room turned to scowl at him. He chose to ignore them. Instead he watched as Clark blushed and lowered his head. The smile on his friend's face went straight to Lex's lower regions.

  
"Six hundred," a woman at the tale beside Lex said in a defiant voice.

  
Lex smirked. "One thousand dollars," he countered. The crowd gasped and Clark looked down, a deeper blush staining his already rosy cheeks. Lana stood with mouth agape. She snapped out of her silence, and looked around the coffee house to see that nobody was calling out a competing bid.

  
"One thousand dollars to Lex Luthor," she spluttered in disbelief. The room remained silent for a moment.

  
"It is for a good cause," Lex said as he stood and headed for the stage. This broke the uneasy silence that held the crowd captive, and cheers filled the room.

  
Clark shuffled over as Lex joined him on the stage. They exchanged happy grins, and Lex stepped behind Clark. Tempted to do more but holding back, Lex reached out and around to grip the wet t-shirt by the hem. Clark shivered when Lex surreptitiously brushed his finger tips against the damp skin beneath.

  
"Relax, Clark," Lex whispered into his friend's shoulder. Clark shivered imperceptibly, and nodded.

  
As Lex slowly pulled the t-shirt up, he made sure his fingers stayed in contact with Clark's skin. It wasn't as if he got the opportunity to touch his gorgeous friend every day; best to make the most of this opportunity. By the time Clark lifted his arms to allow for the shirt to be pulled off, Lex was rock hard.

  
Though Lex couldn't see Clark's chest as it was exposed, he could certainly hear the audience's reaction to it. He had to stand on tip-toes to get the shirt free from Clark's six foot plus frame.

  
Intent on getting the shirt off, enjoying the site of Clark with his arms above his head (and reveling in the hints of bondage and exhibitionism), Lex lost his balance and tipped forward. His body fell flush into Clark's back, a very conspicuous erection rubbing into Clark's ass.

  
Clark managed to keep the two of them upright, and amuse the audience at the same time. Lex pushed away from Clark the moment he regained his balance. He stepped back as far as he could. He clutched the wet t-shirt in his left hand, and used it cover his condition.

  
Clark turned to face him, but instead of the look of horror Lex had been expecting he was greeted with one of Clark's huge smiles. The crowd continued to roar, and they both took that opportunity to slip away.

  
Lex almost ran to the back office. He tried to close the door behind him, but Clark stretched out a large muscular arm, preventing the door from shutting. Unable to turn away but unwilling to meet Clark's gaze, Lex stared down at the tanned, bare expanse of Clark's torso. When he finally did look up into Clark's eyes, he found that his friend was smiling.

  
"I could take care of that for you," Clark whispered in a husky voice. After a brief war in his head about why this was such a bad idea, Lex stepped aside and watched Clark walk past him into the cramped office. He glanced out into the hallway to make sure nobody had seen, and closed the door behind them.

  
End


End file.
